


start all over again

by Linkaicat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkaicat/pseuds/Linkaicat
Summary: Charlie在Valentine事件後沒有被炸死，幸運的他被路過的007特務帶回了MI6，然後展開與Q之間的故事。





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> ※不大會抓Q的性格，OOC預警
> 
> ※因為London Spy而跑出的拉郎配對，但與London Spy中的Alex以及Danny無關。

白色...。

這哪...？

一面白映入眼簾，所見的視野朦朦朧的，讓他難以辨識。

「喔，你醒了。」  
陌生的聲音響起，但耳鳴的嗡嗡聲讓他有些聽不清楚，他轉動頭顱，瞇著眼望向左邊，依稀看見的是模糊的二重影，再甩了甩頭，待耳鳴消失之後視線也恢復正常許多，他看見了站在他旁邊的是一個拿著一塊記錄版，帶著眼鏡的黑捲髮青年，而自己則是躺在一個似乎是醫護室的床上。

「...這、咳，這哪...？」  
喉嚨乾澀無比，他吞了口口水讓它不要那麼難受，發出的聲音沙啞地像鴨子在叫。

「這裡是MI6，你還記得你是誰嗎？」

MI6？他怎麼會在MI6？  
「...Charlie，Charlie Hesketh。」  
想起身，卻發現身體使不上力，本來想用力的手臂撐一下就軟了下去，讓他原本抬到一半的上半身因為重心不穩向一旁歪斜倒去。

「啊，不錯，情況還沒有那麼壞。給，水」  
向前一步抵住Chalrie的肩膀，青年放下板子協助將床上的人扶起，並拿起一旁插著吸管的水杯遞了過去。

「我建議你別拿，嗯...基於你目前的狀況。」

Charlie要接下的時候聽見到他的建議，然後發現自己的手抖得像是患了帕金森氏症一般。

「不渴？」

震驚的盯著自己的雙手，直到青年晃了晃眼前的水杯，他才想起自己口確實是很渴。

「...謝謝。」  
湊近吸管喝了幾口水，溫度適中的開水讓他的喉嚨舒服許多，聲音也不再那麼沙啞難聽了。

「不客氣。那麼繼續吧，你記得的最後一件事情是什麼？」  
放下水杯，帶著眼鏡的青年繼續拿起板子在上頭書寫。

「為什麼我要告訴你？你是誰？為什麼我會在MI6？」  
警戒地盯著站在一旁眼神淡漠的人，Charlie還搞不清楚這他媽的到底是怎麼一回事。

「喔，忘了自我介紹是我的不對。我是Q，MI6的軍需官之一，很高興認識你。至於你為什麼會在這裡，那要感謝007順手把你帶了回來。你還記得范倫坦嗎？」  
Q的語速很快，Charlie聽不是很清楚但也接收到了幾個詞──007、范倫坦。原來這世界上真的有007。不對，現在的重點應該不是這個。

「是的，我知道。我去參加他的派對，然後被他媽的混蛋電暈了？所以我錯過了什麼？」

「不錯，看來記憶並沒有出什麼問題。至於你錯過了什麼...」  
Q將來龍去脈解釋了一遍，包括范倫坦的計畫、之後爆炸、主事者的死亡等等。還不小心隨口抱怨了關於007特務太過順手將宴會場地唯一的生還者帶回來結果反而造成他業務量的增加被上級指定處理這件事。

「所以...就剩我？」  
所聽見的訊息量太過龐大，Charlie沉默了好久，才吶吶的問。

「是的，你是唯一的生還者，很幸運的先前的電擊造成了晶片的損壞而使你逃過了被爆頭的命運，只是似乎也造成了一些後遺症，至於是有哪些後遺症目前還需再仔細檢查。」

「所以...就我？就只有我了？其他、其他...什麼也沒了？」  
無法控制顫抖的手摸了摸脖子上淺淺的傷疤，Charlie視線膠著在某一處，繼續問道。

 

「你還剩下一大筆可以供你這輩子不愁吃穿的財產，但你如果問的是其他部分的話...對，就剩你一人了。我...對此感到很遺憾。」  
說實在的Q有點偷偷地羨慕Charlie，對於財產那部分，不是他那麼不近人情，而那位007愛將小事化大的特質總是讓他備感壓力，他有兩隻貓要養還有房貸要還，然而他卻因為那個麻煩鬼時時刻刻擔憂著自己因此會被M趕出去吃自己。當然，他還沒有愚蠢到把自己的內心話，說出口給那個失去了一切的少年聽。

「...我想你需要消化一下，那我等會再過來，有什麼事情都可以按你手上那個鈴。」  
而Charlie沒有說什麼，只是持續盯著前方的一處發呆，Q在心中嘆了口氣，決定先讓他休息休息，晚點再幫他檢查的身體機能。

 

**

 

Charlie還真不知道他活下來是幸或不幸，他失去了一切除了龐大的財產。晶片被破壞而造成的結果則是右耳後一道延伸至脖頸的暗紅色疤痕，還有只會顫抖無法使力的四肢，以及一部分的感覺統合失調。太棒了，他現在幾乎是個廢人了。他不懂為何MI6還要把他留下來。

注意到他在Kingsman訓練時的成績？哈，他們沒聽說過他被淘汰的原因嗎？更何況現在的他比普通人還不如。  
聽著Q的理由，Charlie碎碎念地自嘲。還有他這才知道兩個組織原來也是有在合作的。

「Uncle其實很讚賞你的，還有他認為，每個人都能有一次重新來過的機會。」  
即便聲音很小Q也還是將Charlie的話全收進耳中，推了推眼鏡，沉默了一會，他冷靜地說。

「我想你還記得Eggsy吧？他其實在最後一關失敗，但現在卻成為了小加哈拉德。你不是最看不起他了嗎？難道想就這樣被比下去？」  
看著Charlie不置可否的表情，Q繼續說道。

Q遵照Uncle Merlin的話，把該透漏給Charlie的消息說了出去。效果顯著地，那位對復健興趣缺缺眼神充滿死氣的Charlie在那一刻終於真正地活了過來。


	2. 二

復健的過程對Charlie來說並沒有很艱難，這還真是要感謝Kingsman那近一年來恐怖魔法師的非人道訓練。但就是需要有十足的耐心，Charlie花了半年才好不容易可以不靠著拐杖走路，也不會每次因為判斷不了距離而撞到東西，或者因為雙手顫抖無力而摔破水杯或將餐點灑出來。

在復健的那段期間也是挺有趣的，像是他見到了傳說中鼎鼎大名的007，跑來探病真的是令他太受寵若驚了，不過說真的他覺得009還比較符合那種傳說中的老派特務風格。  
或者是聽說007之前把原本要過給009的新車開走並棄置至河中，那天Q一大早帶了一瓶香檳過來病房幫他檢測身體狀況，而臉則是黑到一個極致。那瓶香檳最後是被他們倆喝掉的，從開瓶到見底Q都沒有停止咒罵007，這讓Charlie十足體會到了軍需官的辛酸。

喔他最近還聽到了一個天大的八卦。某天Charlie復健結束後不小心撞上從轉角突然出現的009，那時他正在講的電話，009很體貼的將他扶起身來拍拍身上的灰塵，說著抱歉之後就轉身走了。但讓Charlie聽見了他叫了電話對面的人的名字──My Dearest Percival。是他知道的那個Percival嗎？天啊他總算見識到了什麼叫做貴圈真亂。

 

Charlie本來以為Q是一個除了公事公辦外不怎麼與人打交道的人，但實際相處下來發現並不是一回事，對方意外的喜歡跟他聊天，雖然絕大部分的時候是在抱怨007又給他找了哪方面的麻煩。目前聽到最訝異的就是Q原來是Merlin的姪子，這他終於搞懂他所說的Uncle是誰了。Merlin似乎是要激起他的上進心，老是要讓Q帶一些他並不怎麼想知道的訊息給他──像是Eggsy再一次完美的完成任務然後開心的跟亞瑟滾了三天三夜的床，Fuck他一點也不想知道特別是後半段好嗎？他一想到之前訓練期間Eggsy總是散發各種愛心說著他的推薦人有多好多棒就想翻白眼，不過這也讓他更堅定於相信Kingsman裏頭的人都是彎的。

 

在終於勉強復原到正常人的水準之後，他則是被趕出了醫護房。

果然政府機關就是沒錢。Charlie碎念著。  
你去叫007把花在他身上的錢吐出來就有了。Q回嘴，永遠不忘抱怨了一下那位總是讓他操煩的特務。

他被安排到Q的住所地方暫住，為此Charlie感到非常的不明所以。嘿他可不是沒有房子的人，而就算沒有房子他隨隨便便也可以去找個房子買下來。

我都沒抗議了你再碎念什麼。Q冷冷說道，伸手把差點又要走去撞壁的Charlie拉回來。

還有你認為你真的可以獨自一人生活嗎？

Charlie發現Q很喜歡損人，冷靜的但總是句句到位的那種小壞嘴。

Fuck you，我不是小孩子你不需要一直拉著我Q。

甩開Q的手，結果Charlie顧著轉頭說話還是撞到了一旁的燈桿，讓Q抱著肚子笑出聲來。


	3. 三

「喔對了，我家還有兩隻小姑娘，希望你別介意。」  
當Q將鑰匙插入匙孔的時候，突然想到似的說；而Charlie還沒開口詢問那兩隻小姑娘為何，他就聽到了由遠而近的貓咪叫聲以及爪子接觸門板的撓門聲。

「Grace、Alice，這是Charlie，會在這邊住一段時間。」  
抱起玳瑁色的那隻，再搔著蹭在他腳邊的條紋橘貓下巴，Q向兩隻貓介紹著來暫住的新房客。

等等，為什麼不是向我介紹牠們啊？Charlie有點囧地想。

「牠們有點怕生，之前007偷溜進我家的時候就差點被牠們抓花臉。」  
Q咬牙切齒地強調著『偷溜』這兩個詞，但Charlie可以聽得出語末語調上揚的快意，更別說Q還因此勾起了嘴角。他默默地離兩隻跟著Q走的貓遠一些，聽著Q大略介紹自己的住所。

Q住的地方因為許多書籍物品隨意放置而顯得有些雜亂，但並不髒亂；並不是那麼寬敞但是整體來說給Charlie的感覺是舒適的。他坐在餐桌椅上，看著Q倒飼料給貓咪們吃、拿了熱水沖了杯紅茶給他。

「你之後就用這個杯子吧。」  
白色的馬克杯，杯耳略大所以顯得杯子有些滑稽，中間圍著矽膠製的隔熱杯套讓Charlie還會略微顫抖的手可以穩穩握著也不怕燙傷。

「...謝謝。」  
他將四指插入杯耳中雙手捧著馬克杯小口啜飲，看著正為自己沖上一杯熱可可的Q，向對方的細心道了謝。

 

「醫生說你現在狀態不錯，就是有些太猛了需要適度休息所以復健療程改成兩天一次即可，他特別囑咐說休息時別再做什麼訓練了，盡量放鬆保持身心愉悅。」

「這樣我要多久才能回復到以前.....」  
Charlie攤開那雙總是不住顫抖的手，喃喃說著。即便是那麼努力，他的手還是無力到無法握拳，抬舉重物也有困難，雙腿站沒多久就疲累，一沒仔細注意就會因為距離判斷錯誤而撞到或弄倒東西。

「有些事情是操之不及的，走吧，你應該需要添購些個人用品吧？我順便去買些東西回來，不然冰箱裡的東西我們倆不夠吃。」

 

他們先是去了商場，在Charlie挑衣服的時候Q對著專櫃裡每一件衣服吊牌上的價錢咋舌，然後他聽見了試衣間傳來的一聲砰咚，聽起來像是捶門聲。「Charlie？怎麼了？」

「沒、沒事...我只是...沒站穩。」

過一陣子後Charlie出來結帳，Q發現Charlie放棄了所有有扣子的衣服，才了解剛剛Charlie的回答，聲音中的隱忍。

 

在生鮮超市，Charlie好奇萬分地看著Q選購那些肉品蔬果，從小都是管家僕人去採購食材所以基本上是從來沒有進過生鮮超市的他仔細聽著Q講解著如何挑選新鮮且划算的食材，然後一遍又一遍把被Q打槍將太過高級的肉品放回去。最後Q看著Charlie洩氣的背影，想起試衣間他的回答，還是走過去將那盒要被重新放回架上的牛肉丟進推車裡，然後思考著等等回去得好好查查食譜看如何煎出美味的牛排，見鬼他可沒有料理過那麼昂貴的東西。

最後煎出來的東西Q自認為非常美味，Charlie沒有嫌棄也沒有皺眉，則是給他一個微笑。有點可愛，像個大男孩一般。讓Q這才想到，這人其實才二十初歲，是那個Uncle Merlin給他看的影片中那個自信滿滿囂張過頭最後卻因為怕死而淘汰的大少爺。而不是他所接觸到那個時常若有所思笑的有些勉強表情有些沒落的青年。一場災難讓他成長，那些最惹人厭的囂張不見了，但讓Merlin最讚賞的自信也連帶地消失了；這樣的成長到底是好是壞，Q不知道，但他知道他喜歡Charlie那個純粹的笑容。

Charlie說他吃不下，所以最後他那份牛排有一大半落進了Q的肚子裡。Q相信他沒有因為自己弄地太難吃而騙人，因為他知道Charlie住病房時也是大約這個食量。

在吞下最後一塊牛排準備整理時電話聲響起，該死的又是那個總是害他加班的007。對，他又要加班了，為了那位不按牌理出牌的特務在西伯利亞桶出的簍子。Q趕忙帶上筆電，對Charlie對下一句好好在家就出門了。


	4. 四

又剩他一個人了。  
大力呼出一口氣，Charlie愣愣地癱在椅子上看著桌上那堆還未來的及整理的餐具碗盤。

基於禮貌，Charlie還是起身將那堆杯盤狼藉的餐具收到水槽內，他想收拾乾淨的，即便沒做過這種事但也看傭人做過，應該是不會太糟糕才對。但......不如人意地也沒想到地，查理把所有事情搞得一蹋糊塗──沒辦法擰乾水的抹布將桌子弄地濕呼呼的，而洗碗時不小心滑掉的盤子把水槽裡的杯盤都弄得粉身碎骨......

Fuck，他真的可以再廢一點......

他重重地搥了不鏽鋼的洗水槽好幾下，顫抖著手連拳頭都握不緊。努力地咬緊牙根，大聲吸了幾下鼻子才讓滿出眼眶的淚止住。

哼，他可不是那麼軟弱的男人。......總有一天一定要讓那顆蛋好看！

即使如此對自己喊話，Charlie還是悶悶地坐上沙發，抱著靠枕全身縮成一球歪倒上去。一個人的寂靜總讓他覺得惶恐不安，會讓他不斷想到他所失去的一切──家人、朋友、輝煌的家室、正常的體能狀況......那些負面的情緒一直在擴大，吞蝕著他努力建立支撐自己奮發向上的正向能量。

不，他不能哭，他才沒那麼軟弱。

像是全身浸泡在檸檬原汁裏頭般的酸，Charlie咬著拳頭壓抑著自己不要哽咽出聲。他幾乎是憋著氣地慢慢呼吸，就怕一個不小心就潰堤。

顫抖地逼自己深呼吸，Charlie花了好一段時間才勉強平復情緒。但他還是縮地緊緊的，直到突然覺得背上有什麼東西輕輕踩過，才抬起頭，對上了兩雙翠綠色的貓眼睛，是Q的貓，兩隻都來了。

「哈囉小貓咪們...嗯...你們叫什麼啊我忘了...」  
「喵。」  
想起Q曾說過貓咪抓花Bond前輩的臉，他還瑟縮了一下，但是牠們只是靠著Charlie的身邊用身子磨著他蹭著，輕輕喵喵叫著的乖順模樣讓Charlie覺得融化。

「你們是來安慰我的嗎...？」  
「喵。」  
「啊啊真好呢...」  
「喵～」  
「不要跟我說你們其實是來討食物的喔...」  
「喵喵。」  
每問一句貓咪們就會喵一聲，好似聽著懂Charlie的話似的。喔，是Q養的貓呢，說不定真的聽的懂...

如果Charlie跟一年前的自己說他會跟寵物聊天，之前的那個他覺得會覺得嗤之以鼻當現在的自己神經病。 

他輕搔著橘貓的下巴，牠瞇眼發出咕嚕聲，然後玳瑁色的那隻也靠過來了，推著橘貓抬高下巴也要Charlie幫牠，這讓Charlie微笑，他覺得被需要，他不是一個人。

「Grace？」  
「喵。」  
「Alice？」  
「喵～」  
好險他還是有記得這兩個名字的，玳瑁色的那隻對Grace這個名字喵了聲，橘色的則對Alice這個名喵了喵。  
抬頭望著咕溜溜大眼睛望著自己的模樣真是可愛，Charlie心情好上許多，貓咪的體溫很高，抱著兩隻的Charlie就這樣胡裡胡塗的睡著了。

●○●

開門的聲音以及跳走的兩坨溫熱毛球讓Charlie迷茫地醒了過來，他揉了揉眼，才看清是Q回來了。

「啊！...嗚啊！」  
想到Q就想到被他搞砸的廚房，他急忙起身卻因為大腿被貓咪壓麻而狼狽的趴倒在地上。好險底下有撲著地毯，減緩了大部分的衝擊力，並沒有造成什麼實質傷害。

「Charlie...謝謝你竟然如此五體投地的歡迎我回來，沒想到我的新室友屁股很翹呢。」  
Q臉上帶著滿滿的疲憊，但被Charlie愚蠢的姿勢逗笑了。看來有個室友也是挺好的，如此可愛的逗他開心。

「啊...Q...那個...我很抱歉那個...廚房...」  
正常來說Charlie會憤憤不平的反駁Q的嘲笑，但他沒有，反而是默默起身，然後心虛地不對上Q的目光，支支吾吾地搔著頭指著廚房。

當Q走過去看的時候臉瞬間黑了不少，喔這不能怪他的，007再一次的違背命令，他再一次被抓去威脅暗示如果沒找到或者刻意袒護那麼之後的日子可就不保了。那真的讓他心煩意亂的，他如果丟了這個飯碗該怎麼負擔還有25年的房貸，兩隻貓，喔現在又多了一個室友了...嗯哼，第一天過來就把他鍾愛的碗盤打破弄碎的新室友...

一瞬間他是想生氣的，這不能怪他，他真的現在心情糟透了，雪上加霜的那種。但是看見Charlie站在一旁低著頭抿著唇，Q可以看見因他緊咬著牙而緊緊繃住的下顎，可以看見他努力想平緩表情裝沒事，但眼角的微紅出賣了他，還有...他仍是無法克制顫抖的雙手。

唉，他怎麼能責備他呢？想反面想，這位大少爺是想幫他整理的呢。他怎麼捨得怪他呢？當看見那副似乎是被責罵而委屈垂耳的大犬樣，對，他彷彿看見了他頭上長出了一對因沮喪而垂下的狗耳朵。

Q輕輕嘆了口氣，往Charlie向前一步的舉動讓對方整個人閉眼顫了一下，Charlie以為Q會罵他念他甚至是打他的，看他那麼陰霾的表情。但Q沒有，他只是上前抬高手拍了拍Charlie的頭，說：「也好，明天陪我去買組新的吧。」

「你...不怪我？」  
「錢由你出。」  
「...當然。」  
「那很好，就這樣，天我快累死了，先去洗澡囉。」

這樣怯生生的Charlie讓Q覺得又心疼又可愛，他離開前又再次拍了拍他短短的捲髮，想著或許養一隻狗也不錯？

 

但洗完澡的Q決定收回剛剛的話，那隻可惡的大犬哪裡可愛？傻眼的看著自己的裝扮三秒後開始捧腹大笑。

「哈哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈，天，你、你的睡衣？是，哈哈哈，竟然是他媽的達菲熊！！？？」

「怎樣，這件很溫暖，是Uncle送的。」  
Q不爽的踹了一下Charlie的肚子。

「WHAT！！！！！？？？？Merlin竟然會去迪士尼嗎我的天、我的天啊哈哈哈哈哈...」  
Charlie瞬間就開始腦補著Merlin那顆光頭上面帶著米老鼠耳朵髮圈的樣子，笑得更瘋狂了。

 

雖然能讓Charlie回復精神是件好事，但是這還真的是讓Q不怎麼爽快的。於是他打開了筆電，輸入了一道訊息給他親愛的Uncle。

 

隔天，買完碗盤的他們回到家沒多久就收到了一份快遞，屬名給Charlie的。

 

是一套珊瑚絨雪莉玫款式的睡衣，屬於雪莉枚粉嫩顏色的那種。

 

這次換Charlie臉綠了，而Q倒在沙發上捧腹大笑。

「不能不穿喔，Uncle Merlin為你貼心準備的呢。不會有人敢違背他的期待的，你應該懂吧？」  
笑完後的Q擦了擦笑出淚的眼角對抓著那套睡衣石化站在那好久的Charlie說。

他媽的是哪門子的貼心！根本只是要看他笑話吧果然是邪惡的魔法師！

但是Charlie也見識過Merlin的恐怖，所以當天晚上只好乖乖換下睡衣，鐵青著臉給Q拍照証明他有穿...媽的這件比Q的那件還過份，Q的就只是簡單的上下兩件式有著達菲熊圖案的睡衣，而Charlie的卻是連身款的！有個雪莉枚半張臉的帽兜(想當然爾亦有著大蝴蝶結以及熊耳)，後面還縫了個熊尾巴的那種。

 

那張照片成了Q心情不好時(特別是被007煩過後)必定會開起來欣賞嘲笑一番的舒壓物。


	5. 五

日子就這樣一天一天過去，Charlie照著醫生指示一天在家休息、一天跟著Q一起上班，到醫療總部報到復健，結束後再等Q下班一起回家。他們會一起逛超市，再回家料理，當然基於Charlie現在的身體狀況跟以往的大少爺生活，他只能負責出錢，由Q出力。

在某次Q加班至半夜回來一進門卻馬上昏倒嚇死Charlie跟兩隻貓咪，結果發現是因為一整天都沒吃飯而血糖過低餓昏之後，在Q加班的日子，Charlie則是會買外送到Q辦公室一起吃。休假的時間兩人則是在家逗逗貓咪玩看看影片，或者被Charlie強行拉到外頭進行所謂Q最討厭的『光合作用』。

Q的兩隻小姑娘讓Charlie自願淪陷成為襯職的鏟屎官，買了許多貓用玩具、零食及高級罐頭。Q非常印象深刻Charlie戴著矯正眼鏡看著一本名為《如何成為優秀鏟屎官》的書邊跟他碎念貓咪只吃乾飼料是不健康的、餵罐頭要再加水逼他們喝不然貓咪會得腎臟病，等等之類讓Q頻頻翻白眼的小知識。有了Charlie的三餐細心照顧而非因主人時常加班而有一餐沒一餐的生活，兩隻苗條的小姑娘被養得滋潤豐腴，幾乎都不太聽Q的話了，更甚判變跑到Charlie的房間窩著跟他一起睡。

貓就是現實，Q只要想到就會碎念著。壓根沒發現在Charlie的監督下而三餐正常的他氣色比以往紅潤許多。

Q還蠻意外可以跟Charlie相處融洽的，起初在長官下令須跟他一同居住時他還以為這會是一場災難。沒想到還不壞，老實說他挺喜歡Charlie這個室友的，沒有Uncle Merlin給他看的影片中那般討人厭。由於那囂張跋扈又貪生怕死的樣子有點太印象深刻，他更忘了其實Charlie是個高材生，在家太過無聊而隨意翻起Q的專業書籍後更是幫助Q解開他苦惱已久的盲點，成功破除某組織的防護網。

這讓Q發現Charlie有這方面的潛能，只要再稍栽培，就可以成為優秀的分析師。但這樣的提議被M打退，以Charlie以往在Kingsman的表現為由，他還是個『待觀察』的人物，不適合碰觸一些有關組織的機密。但這不妨礙Q拿無關機密的的案件與Charlie分攤討論。多了Charlie的幫助，Q的壓力因而鬆懈許多。


	6. 六

他們被跟蹤了，在步行回家的時候Charlie發現的。他拉著Q奔跑，但很快發現身體還沒復原的他經不起這樣的狂奔，沒多久反被Q拉著跑，在跑下地鐵站樓梯的時候他已快體力不支，跟蹤的人被人潮阻礙，但他們的速度過慢，對方就快追上了，他叫Q放手別管他，但Q不放。

車門發出即將關上的警戒聲，但對方只在三步之後了。對方只有一個人，Charlie想了想，在地鐵車門快關上時用力將Q推進車廂，然後轉身撲向對方。  
當Q想出去已經來不及了，車門並不會因為他的大力拍擊而開啟，他眼睜睜地看著Charlie被輕易制伏，然後高速離去原先的地鐵站。

Q頭一次感到如此無助，會擔心Charlie曝露的只有臨時總部地位子，而新總部已快建置完成，部門皆已陸續遷移，所以他們無須畏懼Charlie的可能背叛，也不願浪費資源搶救Charlie這個有瑕疵的小角色。

他望著手機裡頭那個曾經發誓不會播打過去的電話，毅然決然按下通話鍵。休假中的007義不容辭地答應，他們合力找出抓走Charlie的人，發現對方是一個新崛起的組織，剛成立不久規模不大，總部卻位於遙遠的西伯利亞。他們靠著各路監視器搜查Charlie被帶到何處，他們看得眼花撩亂，但也成功發現Charlie被一路載到機場，而不久後正巧一輛私人飛機也起飛前往西伯利亞。

他們馬上起身出發，Bond查覺到了Charlie這個人在Q心中的份量，曾說過不敢搭飛機的他竟二話不說就要求一同前往，飛行的過程中則是一直緊抓著他的筆電不說話，他眉頭皺得死緊，擔憂的情緒全顯現於臉上。

此次的搭救任務對Bond來說簡直是一塊小蛋糕，還未壯大的組織防守鬆散，他很快地就各個擊破，帶著Q找到了被關在地下室的Charlie。唯一美中不足的是，倒在地上的Charlie被打得體無完膚，臉部也腫脹得幾乎都快認不出是他了。

「NO、NO、NO！」這樣的Charlie讓Q抽了一口氣，他急奔過去，蹲在Charlie的身旁用手指確認他的鼻息，打在手指上的濕熱氣息讓Q稍稍鬆了一口氣。「嘿！Charlie、Charlie，醒醒！別睡了！不准睡！」他輕輕拍打他髒污的臉頰試圖喚醒，脫下自己的大衣裹住他冰冷的身軀，地下室沒有任何暖氣，低冷的溫度讓Q很擔心Charlie會因此而失溫。

「嘿......」Charlie因Q的拍打而勉強睜開了眼，他失焦了許久才對焦，看清是Q後揚起了一個虛弱的微笑，然後又慢慢閉上。掌下的心跳越來越無力，讓Q大叫：「別睡！醒醒！你得救了！你再睡下去會死的！」而現在的Charlie卻意外感到平靜，這次也不懼怕死亡了，畢竟......他也一無所有了。

「Charlie！別睡、不准死！我、你、你、你還沒給我房租呢！小姑娘們都跑到你那睡害我冷得要死我也還沒跟你算帳！你不是說過要給Unwin好看的嗎？你不是不服氣嗎？」直覺Charlie失去求生意志的Q絞盡腦汁地亂喊著，不知道對方傷多重他也不敢搖晃對方的身體。

Q如機關槍般的話語讓Charlie有了反應，他笑了，然後痛苦地大聲咳嗽，艱難地說：「......房租？那個.....咳！哈.......那個、咳！我、我早幫你把房貸都付清了......」說完後，又昏了過去。

「Charlie！醒醒！醒醒！不要死啊......Bond！.Bond！人呢？該死的去哪了！？」他極度惶恐，心臟抽痛著讓他幾乎快喘不過氣，不知所措，顫巍巍地起身搜尋附近有沒有什麼可以將Charlie安全抬走的物件。沒多久後Bond回來了，他們找到了床墊，Bond拆卸掉一塊木板，合力將Charlie抬到租借來的休旅車上，疾駛前往附近的城鎮。

Q將他和Bond身上可以飽暖的衣物都往Charlie身上裹了，車上暖氣也開到最大。他始終緊握著Charlie的手，顫抖著的唇低語著：「撐住，別死，別死......」

直到這時候他才發覺，他愛上了他的室友。


	7. 七

白色...。

這又是哪...？天堂嗎？還是地獄......

又是一面白，Charlie眨了眨眼睛，想起身，卻發現身體一動就痛的要死。「唔！」好吧，他現在可以確定他還活著。

「別動。」坐在床邊椅子上的Q出聲制止，見Charlie終於醒來，他心中的大石也終於卸下了......他極力克制自己不要衝上去抱住那個在床上睡了三天的人。Charlie看著Q眨了眨眼，一時之間不知道要說什麼。Q起身將插好吸管的水杯遞到Charlie嘴邊餵他喝，等他慢慢喝完，把水杯放到桌上，Q背對著Charlie說：「你沒有說。」

「什麼？」  
「你什麼都沒有說。」Bond順手把對方監視設備所錄下來的檔案帶了回來，影片中詳細地拍攝到Charlie被銬問的整個過程。在對方逼問Charlie有關MI6的事情時，Charlie並不像上次Kingsman測驗，他什麼都沒透露，然後被對方毫不留情的鞭打、潑水、將頭浸到水中、拔掉指甲......諸如此類的殘暴對待讓Q心痛、憤怒到全身顫抖的他，花了好大的力氣才將整段影片看完。

「喔，你說那個啊......呵，你不是說過嗎？說或不說，下場都一樣就是死路一條，只有笨蛋才會說。而且死不死......我現在也沒差了。」Charlie自嘲地勾起嘴角，說得淡漠。

「笨蛋，什麼沒差，小姑娘們每天都喵喵叫控訴我到底把你搞丟到哪裡去了......牠們很想你。」我也很想你。

Q握住Charlie的手，擔憂的眼神清楚訴說著他沒說出口的話。Charlie先是訝異，而後莞爾，他回握住那隻手，胸口暖烘烘的。原來他不是一無所有。

 

這一次Charlie斷了七根肋骨、少了五片指甲、輕微腦震盪、左腿粉碎性骨折、身體多處挫傷，躺在床上休養了兩個月才得以下床。躺在病床上的他每天都在碎念著有夠無聊想下床快發霉長菇，Q只能偶爾帶兩隻小姑娘來陪陪他。

六個月後復健情況良好的他回到了Q的住所，他抱著兩隻跑到他房間的貓走到Q的臥房，鑽進他的被窩說：「這樣她們不會再跑到我的房間，你也不會冷了吧！」一副我很聰明吧求稱讚的傻犬樣，Q都可以看到他豎值的狗耳跟後面使勁搖晃的狗尾巴了。

而之後，Charlie房間的那張床就鮮少被使用了。

兩年後，Charlie成為MI6的分析師，Q的副手。


	8. 番外

///●○●///

......  
......  
......

鬧鐘響起，越漸大聲，但躺在床上的人卻怎樣也不願起身，只是抓起被子把腦袋瓜子縮進去，把全身都裹得緊實。

「嘿，Q，起床了，準備上班了。」餵食完兩隻小姑娘早餐的Charlie進房關掉鬧鐘，無奈地搖了搖化身為毛毛蟲的Q。

Q仍是不願起身，還反而抓住Charlie將他拉上床，而查理抵抗著，繼續試圖把Q扯下床。「你這樣會曠職喔，不怕被M罵到臭頭？」

大規模的恐怖攻擊讓他們連續一兩個月都忙得昏天暗地，好不容易解除警報閒下來後幾天，一段時間沒有性愛讓兩人昨天都過於激情，所以做到了夜半才梳洗，但他明明就是被壓的那位，為什麼反而是在上面把他操到唉唉叫的Q在賴床呢？哀......

「去他的曠職，去他的M，我現在有你了怕什麼怕。」Q碎念著，有了Charlie他再也不用每天膽戰心驚被開除回家吃自己了，他難得想任性一回。

「去請假，然後決定你要上來一起睡，還是騎到我身上來再來一發？」Q發出上司式的命令，笑得危險，活像隻狡猾的老狐狸。

─END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是我2017/6/22日發表將完結部分發表在SY，這一篇文卡了一年才把後面(章五~番外)寫完  
> 目前是我最喜歡得自己寫的有關Charlie的文，所以就把他班來A03了。
> 
> Kingsman2上映了 滿滿的查擬我好咖新^/////^  
> 但是ㄘ查受的好少我蘭獸香菇


End file.
